


Dominant Princess

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, PWP, Smut, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Anna and Elsa are alone in the castle one night and Anna decides to have some fun with her snow queen. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Incest, Smut)





	Dominant Princess

Queen Elsa walked through the empty halls of the Arendelle Castle. She had given the staff the night off-one of the best decisions she'd made that day. Now, she and her sister, Princess Anna were finally alone. For quite some time, the two of them had been lovers as well as sisters; it had been difficult to keep it a secret, but they had managed to prevent anyone from discovering their true relationship.

As Elsa entered her room, she found Anna lying on the bed, wearing sexy black lingerie with matching long gloves. "Hello, Elsa."

Elsa blushed. "Hello, Anna."

"So, we're alone?"

"Yeah. Everyone is gone. Kristoff, Kai, the maids, the servants. Even Olaf left."

"Good," Anna replied. "I was desperate to get you all to myself," Anna got up off the bed and kissed Elsa on the lips.

Elsa moaned softly.

Anna grinned as she and Elsa kissed. "You've been at the chocolate again," she commented, tasting Elsa's lips.

Elsa nodded. "I couldn't help myself."

Anna smirked and pushed Elsa onto the bed. "Melt that dress, Elsa. I want your body."

Elsa did as Anna commanded, dissolving her dress. She wasn't wearing any underwear, and she had shaved her pussy just for this occasion.

Anna smiled. "Nice and shaven, just for me. Elsa, you do know how to please me."

"Thank you...mistress."

Anna leaned close, cupping her sister's cheeks and kissing her lips again. "Mmm..." Anna slid her tongue into Elsa's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Elsa fought the urge to reach down and touch herself.

Anna's tongue explored Elsa's mouth, the young princess passionately kissing her beautiful older sister.

Elsa ran her hands along Anna's curves, gently squeezing her soft, round ass.

Anna pulled away from the kiss and giggled. "Oh, so that's what you want, sister?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, mistress. I...I want you to fuck me. Please."

"Not yet, my sweet," Anna told her. "But if you want my ass…." She turned around and planted her rear on Elsa's face. "Then take it."

Elsa pulled down her sister's panties and began licking her younger sister's asshole. She had never done this before, but now that she was, she realized how good it felt for her.

"Ooooh!" Anna moaned loudly. "You naughty snow queen!" Anna leaned down and began to lick Elsa's pussy in revenge.

Elsa moaned in pleasure and pressed her face into Anna's ass, pushing her tongue inside the princess' hole. Anna moaned as well, licking Elsa's clit faster, sending her tongue into the queen. Elsa moaned again, feeling Anna's tongue inside of her. Anna kept licking her sister, devouring her pussy with her tongue.

Elsa reached around with one hand and began to finger her sister. "Ahhh!" Anna moaned into Elsa's pussy.

Elsa smiled. Her sister may have been the dominant before, but now she was in control.

Anna, however, would not relinquish her control over her queen, and kept up her assault with her tongue. Elsa began to finger Anna with the same intensity.

"I'm...gonna make you...cum...royal slut," Anna panted as she licked her sister.

Elsa smiled. _Not if I make you cum first,_ she thought.

Anna kept licking Elsa deeper, reaching her G-spot with the tip of her tongue.

A huge bolt of pleasure shot through Elsa. That one touch had done it; it had sent her over the edge. Her hips thrust upwards and she threw her head back, screaming at the top of her lungs with pure ecstasy as her orgasm rolled over her like a tsunami.

Anna licked Elsa's juices and purred happily. "You tried to resist me, my queen. That was rather naughty."

"I...I wanted to win," she panted.

Anna then gently squeezed Elsa's breast. "Is that so?"

She nodded.

Anna then got off the bed, curling her finger at Elsa. "Come to me, pet. On all fours."

Elsa slowly got down on her hands and knees; she was still trembling slightly from the force of her orgasm.

Anna grinned and stroked Elsa's cheek. "My Elsa."

Elsa smiled dreamily.

Anna then pulled out a large strap on. "Now, let's see how you take this, Elsie."

Elsa's eyes widened.

Anna got behind Elsa, ramming the member into her ass. Elsa moaned loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure. Anna started to pump Elsa with the strap on, a sly smirk on her face. Every thrust drew a moan from Elsa's lips. Anna grinned. Maybe she'd fuck that pretty mouth next.

Anna continued to pump her sister hard.

"A-Anna...ahh…" Elsa begged, "please...mmh...s-spank me...!"

Anna spanked Elsa as she thrusted her, pleasing her pet. Elsa moaned in pleasure, reaching down and fingering herself as Anna fucked her.

Anna kept pounding her. "Having fun with yourself, my sweet?"

"Y-yes..."

Anna began to pump faster, increasing her speed of thrusting.

"Anna...oh, fuck...!"

Anna kept fucking Elsa hard, wanting her to cum again.

Elsa's moans grew more feverish with every passing moment. Anna could tell that her older sister was getting close. Anna then grabbed Elsa's rear hard.

"Aahh!" Elsa groaned.

"Cum, you dirty snow queen," Anna rasped.

Mere seconds after Anna said that, Elsa did as she ordered, screaming in pleasure once again. Anna leaned close and kissed Elsa's cheek. "You've been a good girl tonight, Elsa. Now you get a reward."

Elsa looked at her sister's bare feet. "Mistress...may I kiss your feet?"

Anna nodded.

Elsa crawled up onto the bed, sitting obediently on her knees, waiting for Anna to join her. Anna smiled. Her sister was being adorable right now, and she loved it. Anna lay on the bed, holding out her foot for her pet snow queen.

Elsa held her sister's foot almost lovingly, planting soft kisses on the sole. Anna chuckled slightly. Elsa sucked on Anna's toes, then kissed the top of her foot. She then began kissing and licking her way up Anna's leg. She started at her ankle, then her calf, her knee, her thigh. Finally, Elsa's face was between Anna's legs.

Anna grinned. "Go on, then. I suppose you've earned it. Just make me cum good." She gave Elsa a playful wink.

Elsa covered Anna's pussy with her mouth, her tongue digging into her sister's sweet flesh.

"Oh God!" Anna moaned.

Elsa smiled. As she ate Anna out, she waved her finger, and a thin trail of frost began to form on Anna's body. It melted after a second or two, but Elsa knew it would feel amazing. Anna moaned as the ice melted on her body, the warm feeling of Elsa and her ice felt so pleasurable to her.

Elsa smiled. She knew that for this one brief, glorious moment, her little sister was wrapped around her finger. Anna kept moaning loudly; so loudly that even the snowgies in Elsa's ice palace on the North Mountain, miles away, would hear her. Elsa moved up and flicked Anna's clit with her tongue, very gently grazing it with her teeth. "Ooo!" Anna moaned in pain and pleasure. "I'll get you... Elsa... Ahhh..."

Elsa smiled. She knew exactly what to do now. She lifted her head up, looking Anna in the eye. "No you won't, little sister. Because now...I'm in control." With that, she intertwined her legs with Anna's, pressing her own pussy against her sister's and grinding.

Anna grinded her pussy against Elsa's determined to regain control of the sex. "I am your mistress!"

Elsa grinned. "Not this time, Princess Slut."

"No, Your Royal Slutness!" Anna growled, grinding hard against Elsa's lower lips.

"You think I don't know about you dropping to your knees and sucking Kristoff's cock? I've watched you do it, you dirty bitch!"

"You've done the same with Punzie's pussy!" Anna snarled, fighting her sister with the grinding.

"Oh, like you haven't?! Admit it: you're nothing more than a common whore!"

"You're the fucking queen of whores, Elsa the maid fucker!" Anna argued.

"Look who's talking. I've heard you touching yourself; you want Sven to fuck you too!" Throughout all of this, Elsa and Anna had both been grinding furiously against one another, each determined to make the other cum first.

"Why don't we just get married?!" Anna put in. "That way we can just fuck each other!"

"Oh, like that would stop you. Your legs are harder to shut than the castle gates."

"We'll see about... _Ahhh!_ " Anna moaned as her concentration broke. She came hard, buckling, as did Elsa. Elsa collapsed on top of Anna, both girls breathing heavily.

Anna smiled as she panted. "I love having fun with you."

Elsa sighed. "Me too, but...I'm sorry about all those things I said. Calling you a slut..."

"Elsa, you know that was just dirty talk, right?" Anna giggled.

"Yeah, but still."

Anna crawled over, kissing Elsa. "Hey, even if you are a slut, you're my kind of slut."

Elsa smiled. "And if you're a whore, you're anything but common."

Anna then lay on Elsa's chest. "You're amazing, you know that, Elsa?"

Elsa stroked Anna's hair. "You're just as amazing, little sister."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This fic is basically a remake of my first Elsanna fic "Pet and Wife". I decided to remake it because the original... was less than up to my current writing standards. I hope you enjoy this remade version.


End file.
